


Valentine Art 2014

by mizface



Series: ch-ch-changes 'verse [4]
Category: Warm Bodies - All Media Types, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pics I drew for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diefenbaker and Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts), [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).



> So I run the C6DVD challenge over on LJ, which I love. Except for the part where running it means not participating. This year, I had invaluable help from Omens, who stepped in as a pinch hitter. So as I thank you I drew a little something for her, from my Robots in Spaaaaaace! 'verse.


	2. Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I couldn't resist drawing something from my Ch-ch-changes 'verse, based on one of my favorite scenes (visually and emotionally) from the film. As always, for Hazelwho, because this wouldn't exist without her.


End file.
